Organizations concerned about mitigating the risk of data loss often back up electronic data as a hedge against data loss or corruption. That is, in an event where data is lost, corrupted, overwritten, or erased, then the data may be restored or the data may be rolled back to a known good state from a stored backup. In addition, some organizations back up data to comply with regulations that require retention of some types of data for a certain amount of time. In order to save time and storage, a full backup may be made periodically with incremental backups performed thereafter. However, in computing environments where full backups are infrequent or where incremental backups are frequently performed, the number of backups to maintain and the storage space required to maintain them can become quite large. Furthermore, restoring data and/or rolling data back to a previous state in such environments can require traversing a large number of these backups sequentially, which can be very time-consuming.